Expectations
by ninjaturtletime
Summary: You're going to the Strider household for a class project with Dave. What could possibly go wrong? Except for he's not there. Bro x Reader lemon ...conversation in beginning from homesmutvoices BroJade (may be part 2)


BroxReaderxDave

You huffed another sigh as you knocked at the door. You can't believe you agreed to this. A class project with Dave. Why did he even choose you as his partner?

You pounded on the door when no one answered. You heard some shuffling and a low voice, "Jesus Christ it's 3 in the afternoon, can't a guy sleep 'round here?"

You smiled at the accent, and knocked again.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'…" A man with spiky blonde hair opens the door, yawning. "What do you wa…" He hesitates when he sees me.

"Well, hello." Your mind goes blank when you see his eyes. They're just like Dave's, except, _orange_.

"Hi! You must be Dave's bro?" You say in a questioning tone. He chuckles, "The one and only. Guessin' you are one of my little bro's friends?"

"Well, we're not exactly friends. I'm [Name]. We're supposed to be working on this project together for history; he is home, right?"

He smiles and shakes his head, "Sorry girly, Dave left like an hour ago, said something about a new game release that him and his little boy-toy John just had to get their sticky little hands on."

You huff angrily, "Wow. That is so typical of him. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to have him as my partner." You sigh, annoyed. "Thanks anyways, Strider, sorry for waking you."

You start to turn away, frustrated. He straightens up a bit. "Hey, hang on there, wouldn't want you to come all the way out here for nothin', plus a pretty girl like you walking home by herself? Not a good thing to do in this neighborhood, come in."

He was pretty insistent, you blushed a little when he called you pretty. What did you have to lose? Time? It might be worth it.

"Oh, no, I really shouldn't, I wouldn't want to impose or anything!" You feigned innocence. "It ain't nothing sweetcheeks, come on, I got some leftover pizza that would love to meet 'ya."

You smile, "Well, alright, if you insist." He steps aside and you enter the apartment. There are puppets strewn about on every surface. You hear Dave's bro close the door behind you.

"Are these the puppets Dave is always talking about?" He nods. "I guess, they aren't that creepy!"

He grins, "Yeah, Dave's just over-dramatic when it comes to promiscuous shit like that." You giggle and nod, "Tell me about it!"

"One time, we were at this little get together with some friends, and Dave was all for playing some spin the bottle and," You realize you should probably stop. "Well, I don't know if I should really be sharing this with you." You giggle again.

"Oh, no, now you gotta tell me, you already started." He grins. Making your mind stray, his eyes…they're so…sexy.

"Okay, but you didn't hear it from me!" You lean in conspiratorially, "Dave is like, a really bad kisser, I had to kiss him 3 times that night, and each time was really bad. He would get all nervous and  
tense up whenever the bottle would land on him, and he'd turn really bright red and pucker up his lips too much."

You had to hold in your laugh, "It was cute, but mostly really bad." He laughed…really hard. "Oh shit, you don't say? The kid is always talking about how he's swimming in bitches and shit, you would think he knew all the ropes like the back of his hand."

"Though, I always know when the brat is just being full of shit."

Oh, _oh. _This was an opportunity, "I don't know, maybe I'm just use to better kissers?

"Sounds like you have some high expectations there."

"It's just, Dave doesn't meet my expectations, whether they are low or high!"

He chuckles, "Sorry your first experience with a Strider wasn't that great, though, I promise you they ain't all bad."

"Hm, I'll believe that when I see it."

"Well shit, bet I could make a believer ou'tta you."

Not quite as planned, but hell yes. "You Striders are all bark and no bite."

He leans in, "How's this for a bite?" You yelp in surprise as he slams his lips to yours. He slips his tongue in, tasting you. He was more straightforward than you imagined.

You let out a pleasured breath as he kisses down your neck. "Well, I'm not sure if it's better than  
Dave's yet, maybe you should do it again…?"

"Well shit, now you're talking." He licks your lips and nip at his tongue, before allowing it to explore your mouth again. Your breathing gets heavier as he nips and kisses down your neck again.

He picks you up and pushes puppets off the table, setting you down in their place. "How's this?" His voice is thick. You are now at the same level. "Yeah… yeah keep going." Your voice cracks when he bites down on your sweet spot, hard.

"How about… right here?" He says as his hand slips up your skirt. You yelp as he presses a finger to your hot core. Your yelp turns into a moan as he rubs you through your panties and licks at your sweet spot.

"Yes, more." You pant out. His breath is heavier as well, "Call me Dirk."

"Dirk…" You breathe out. "More."

He drops to his knees and pulls off your panties. You can't believe this is actually happening, what if Dave comes home right now.

Your thoughts quickly fly out the window as he licks your thigh. You grab his hair as his kisses get closer to your core. He pulls away and you whimper, tugging on his hair.

He grins, "Tell me what you want." You blush, was he really going to make you say it?

"I-I want you to l-li…" You trail off, your blush deepening. "If you don't tell me, I won't know what you want."

You whimpered again, you really, _really, _wanted it. "Just…ghh. Do it. I-I want you to stick your tongue in me, and lick me till I cum!"

He smirked as your face got more red, lifting your legs over his shoulders. Your embarrassment vanished as you felt the tip of his tongue touch the top of your clit, and you shivered. He swirled around that most sensitive bundle of nerves as his warm, wet tongue made love to you.

You let your mouth fall open, your breath coming out ragged. Running your hands through his golden locks, you tugged slightly.

He kissed you, slipping his tongue through your folds and repeating the same tantalizing moves he had shown your mouth. You locked your ankles around his back, rocking your hips and moaning, tugging his head forward. "Ohhh!"

He moaned in response, his tongue vibrating with the sound, your breath caught in your throat. With one hand he held your hips, and with the other, he added to the artistic stimulation. His mouth made room for his fingers, which stroked you slowly, delicately, sliding through your slick heat and stimulating you further.

Tongue and fingers working together, he closed his eyes and switched between nuzzling and licking. Between his drawn-out moans, you could hear the wet, lewd clicking sounds of his fingers at play.

His tongue folded around your clit and flexed, taking you by surprise this time. "Gah! D-Dirk…" His name came out as a wisp of breath. You were quickly losing it. Heat and arousal wrestled in your lower stomach. Fingers buried in his hair, you pulled back and groaned when two of his fingers penetrated you. "Dirk, I'm so close! Make me come already!"

"Alrigh', calm down!" he growled, the command out of place in words but the thick vibration of his voice just spurred you closer to climax. As though he knew _exactly_ what would satisfy you, he plunged his tongue into you and twisted it sharply, using his fingers to tweak and squeeze your clit.

That actually did it. You tumbled into release, clenching up and bucking your hips as you moaned and whined. With a thud, your hands released his hair and flew against the table beneath you, like you had been struck by a blow

"That-that was great." You panted, voice quavering, as you lay back on the table grinning lazily.

He eased your legs off his shoulders and stood, licking his fingers clean with a crooked smile, eyes laughing. You couldn't hold back your comment this time.

"I-I really like your eyes." He froze, then slowly smiled. Moving closer, he leaned over your figure, "Glad ta hear it. Now are ya ready fer me ta fuck ya 'til ya can't walk?"

You hesitated, his bluntness throwing you off. You grinded your hips when you felt him undoing his belt. His arousal pressed hard against you and you gasped.

"Do it, ahh…fuck me." you shouted, and he complied before the last syllable left your lips, shoving quickly into your tight heat. You hissed as he filled you up and stretched you tight. Your mouth opened wide but no sound escaped, and you could hear his halted, hiccupped breathing as he waited "patiently" for you to adjust. Without sign or warning he gripped your hips tightly and rocked in and out of you, eyes closed reverently.

"Ahh…yes." He groaned, his mouth hanging open. "So fucking tight…"

Your breath came out quickly, shallowly. The stinging pain from his initial entry was now replaced with burning pleasure. Every second, you felt you were on the cusp of orgasm, and he had barely begun.

"Hey, let me, let me see those perky tits…" That was his only warning before he literally ripped your shirt. "Those are nice, heh…" His rhythm picked up, hands once again gripping your thighs, but tighter.

Gripping the edge of the table, you arched your back, and locked your ankles behind his back, allowing him to penetrate you deeper. Both of you groaned and his thrusts became somewhat erratic. Hisses and whispers seeped through his teeth. You threw your head back ignoring the pain of hitting the table, and shut your eyes tightly, intensifying the pleasure shooting through every vein.

He lifted you at the waist and you bent forward, wrapping your arms around his neck and breathing hotly into it. A strangled moan escaped you as you sank down on his cock, teased by new sensations. Sitting on the edge of the table allowed him to thrust into you at a slightly different angle.

Grabbing your hips again, he slams into, incidentally hitting you right where it counts, making you scream. You buried your face in his neck, twisting your fingers in his hair and tugging. "Do that again, hit me right there!" You bucked your hips back down in demonstration and he thrusts into you at the same time.

"YES! Again!" Each shock of pleasure sent your dignity to hell as you screamed and yelped.

The closer you came, the harsher your throat felt and the more your limbs felt like liquid. You could feel Bro's fingers causing bruises on your hips, and that dull pain combined with the pleasurable friction sent you into an animalistic drive for release.

"Ahhh!" Bro's voice rang through the room, moans and shouts accentuating every movement, every shift of the hips. "God, ahm…ahm comin'…!"

A squeak of a moan came out from between your lips and you fell into a heated kiss, pressing your hips down hard. He thrust quicker and quicker, grunting harshly against your lips until at last he moaned your name, clinging to you like you were the last thing precious to him, and as he came so did you, agape at the rush of pleasure washing through you.

You both panted as you came down from your orgasms, and he ran his hands over your back.

Pulling out, he rebuttoned his pants, "Yeah, so like, good luck on that project."

You frown, "Uhm, yeah, thanks." Is he really just gonna blow you off right now?

He stares at your expression, before finally saying, "Maybe, we can…see each other again."

You smile softly, "Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
